Morning Coffee
by mangakittenclaws
Summary: Wade and Peter get together and have to overcome obstacles, one of them a horrible memory from Peter's past. Tony and Steve just want to make sure that Wade is good enough for their son and Wade just wants to find someone who understands him. Spideypool and Stony.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay, don't kill me. Yes, I've been MIA for a while but I had a good reason... ANYWAY, this is a collaboration between starkspangledman (that is their Tumbler url) and I (Livingrightsidedown). We're definitely going to keep writing so stay tuned! And REVIEW!**

* * *

Peter walked into the cafeteria, heading to his usual seat next to his friend Harry. He glanced over at a table full of football players, feeling a pair of eyes fixed on him. He scanned the table, realizing that Wade Wilson, the team's resident psycho, was the one staring at him. He looked away quickly and sat next to Harry. Wade kept his eyes fixed on one person and one person only. Peter Parker. He wouldn't bother coming to this school if the puffy-haired mess of a science student didn't come here as well. He heard a girl whispering his name a few seats away and glared at her for good measure before going back to staring at Peter. Peter ran a hand through his hair before starting to eat his lunch and pulling a face. "I'm pretty sure they can't class this as food." He muttered to Harry as he pushed his tray away, he glanced back at Wade and saw him staring again. "Now it's getting creepy. I think Wade's going to eat me."

Harry glanced in Wade's direction and saw the man/boy glaring at him. "Oh God... if looks could kill…" The boy was known for having a wild temper and having gone as far as threatening a teacher... or so rumors went. "What did you do to him?"

Peter shook his head. "I didn't do anything. He's been staring at me from the moment I walked in." He bit his lip as he got more and more concerned. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Harry glanced over one more time and he was sure he saw Wade mouth something that looked like a threat. He whipped his head back towards Peter. "Oh yeah... you're dead."

Peter swallowed. "You'll tell my dads that I love them right? When he rips me apart." He started to reach for his bag on the floor next to him, getting ready to leave.

"Only if I get to keep your stereo system... Plus, your dad and pop kinda scare me." He saluted Peter and gave him a final pat on the back as goodbye.

"Naturally… they'll probably clone me any way. All that money needs somewhere to go." He laughed as he walked out, hoping Wade would just forget about him. Wade glared one final time at Harry and got up, slinging his bag on his back and following Peter. Today, for sure, he told himself and began to run after him. Peter glanced behind him and saw Wade walking towards him. He swallowed as he opened his locker; this was going to be bad.

Wade bit his lip as he neared Peter, the locker door blocked his face and Wade fought hard not to stare at the boy's bottom. Oh, who was he kidding? The boy had a fantastic body and Wade was not one to waste. "Hello..."

Peter peered at him. "Um, hi?" He was a little confused; people normally didn't talk to him before they beat him up.

His voice was so cute. Wade decided as the boy looked up at him. "I'm Wade." And you're Peter, he wanted to say but he knew that would be a bit creepy.

Peter laughed slightly. "I know who you are, everyone knows who you are." He couldn't help smiling at him. "I'm Peter."

"I can't imagine you've heard good things." Wade said and tried to stop himself from pouting. Yes, he was strong and tall and he scowled a lot but half of the things that people said about him weren't true. "...I hope you don't believe all of it."

Peter shook his head. "I've been taught not to believe everything I hear." He smiled. "They haven't been all bad, for the record. I'm on the paper so I've had to take pictures every time you've helped us win a game."

"Oh," Wade raised a surprised eyebrow, as if he didn't know that Peter was on the paper. "So you know about my impeccable winning streak?" He smiled at Peter. "You... you don't happen to want to go out for dinner?"

"Once again, everyone knows how amazing you are at football." He froze for a second. "Dinner? You want us... Me and you? To go to dinner? Really?" He managed to collect his thoughts. "Sure, when and where?"

Wade fought to contain his smile. "Tomorrow, at eight... after I win the game." He gave Peter a cocky smile. "I'll pick you up."

Peter smiled. "I'll be at the game; we could go straight from there? I won't tell anyone it's a date if you don't want me to." He bit his lip. "My curfew is 10:30."

"Why wouldn't I want anyone to know that I'm going on a date with you?" He was so giddy he was sure Peter would notice. "Sure, sounds good." He smiled and leaned closer to Peter, quickly kissing Peter on the cheek. "See you there."

Peter blushed madly. "I'm not exactly the kind of person that people like you go for." He smiled at how happy Wade sounded. "I look forward to it." He brushed his hand over his cheek as Wade walked away.

* * *

"Hey, Wilson!" One of the other players yelled as they stalked towards him. "Mind letting anyone else play?" A bunch of the other guys nodded, and he looked around, bored.

"Why? We're winning aren't we?" Yes, they were winning by twenty points, all of which had been scored by Wade.

Peter was grinning as he watched the game; he was perched on the end of his seat. "He's so amazing at this." He looked at Harry, who was sat next to him.

Harry scoffed, "He's a complete ball-hog, and he hasn't let any of the other members touch the ball in five plays. He's a talented ball-hog, I'll give him that."

Peter laughed slightly, looking at the clock. "You're right. He's extremely talented." He ignored the rest of Harry's sentence. "And I have a date with him in like 5 minutes." He grinned again.

Harry rolled his eyes again. Peter hadn't stopped mentioning it since the end of school yesterday and it happened that he'd convinced Harry to hang out at his house until the start of the game. "Why did you even agree?" Harry asked for the fifth time.

"I've answered this before. Because the guy isn't as bad as everyone says." He shrugged. "He's cute too, so that's a bonus."

"If he kidnaps you..." Harry warned and watched as Wade caught another throw before running it past the touchdown mark. He was crazy fast. "Did you tell you dads about him? Can't imagine they'd be too happy..."

"I said I was going to yours to hang out..." He smirked slightly, he didn't lie to his dads much and it always made him feel sort of badass. "He won't kidnap me."

"You realize, I don't appreciate having to lie to THE Iron Man and THE Captain America." Harry grumbled and rolled his eyes as Wade scored the final point and everyone got up to cheer. Peter looked like he wanted to dart down to the field and congratulate him so Harry grabbed the back of his shirt, making sure that they wouldn't get separated as they walked into the crowds.

Peter groaned as he felt Harry grab his shirt. He felt like a little kid.

"You don't have to lie to them. It's fine." He grinned as he pulled Harry down to Wade. He stood in front of Wade as the taller boy took his helmet off, a few girls stepped in front of Peter which pushed him into Harry.

"Ouch!" Harry squawked as Peter stepped on his foot. "Peter..."

The girls continued to crowd Wade, telling him what a great job he'd done and how much they admired him. Harry watched from behind Peter as Wade began to look distressed and Peter refused to move. Peter turned to look at Harry. "I should probably go wait for him somewhere less crowded." He shrugged as he led Harry out of the crowd and to the parking lot.

"Nope!" Harry said quickly and grabbed Peter by the arms. He pushed Peter towards Wade and saw as he fell back against the girls, knocking them out of the way and landing against Wade.  
"Uh... hello?" Wade said, blushing.

Peter let out a nervous laugh. "Um, hey." He smiled, moving away from Wade a little. "I wanted to say well done..." He bit his lip.

"Uh Wade?" One of the girl's said, her nasally voice cutting into their ears. "Are you going to go out with us or not?" She put her hands on her hips, glaring at Peter for interrupting.

Peter rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Wade has plans actually." He smirked as he grabbed Wade's hand and led him away. "You should probably change." He looked back at him.

The Cheshire grin on Wade's face was impossible to miss and Peter blushed and looked away as Wade chuckled. "Bye girls!" Wade called over his shoulder, tightening his hand over Peter's.

* * *

Peter smiled to himself, turning to face Wade when they got to the parking lot. "We're going to that expensive Italian place of fifth avenue." He smiled.

"Alright." Wade replied, happy that they were together. "Did you enjoy the game?" Wade asked as they began to walk towards the end of the parking lot.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, you were amazing." He smiled, running his free hand through his hair. "Like really amazing."

"Thank you." Wade said, looking away so that Peter wouldn't see him blushing, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Uh... ready to go?" They stopped in front of a large black motorcycle.

Peter looked at the motorcycle. "This is yours?" He raised an eyebrow. This was one of the things his pop had told him never to do, he could hear him inside his head right now. He laughed and nodded. "Sure."

Wade got on and pulled a helmet from the back. "Here." He handed a red and black stripped helmet to him and patted the seat. Peter put it on and got on the back, putting his arms around Wade's waist. He couldn't help grinning; he was enjoying being so close to Wade. Wade let his motorcycle roar loudly, enjoying the fact that Peter's arms tightened around his waist, and took off. He showed off as he drove, finding it more and more fun as he heard Peter's squeaks of delights as they ripped through New York traffic before arriving

Peter was reluctant to let go of Wade's waist as they parked up. Eventually he got off and led Wade inside. "We'll be in Tony Stark's booth." He told the waitress who led them there, once she'd realized who Peter was. He smiled at Wade as they sat down.

"You know Tony Stark?" Wade asked, opening his menu and looking at the options. "Like the owner and CEO of Stark enterprises?"

Peter nodded quickly. "Um. Yeah... I know him pretty well." He laughed softly.

Wade raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak when the waitress came over again. "Uh... sirs, Mr. Stark and uh... Mr. Stark have just arrived. I thought you'd like to know."

Peter looked shocked. "Seriously?" He got up and grabbed Wade's arm. "Can we leave through the back?" Wade looked confused but nodded, following the small waitress, who seemed to understand Peter's distress while he didn't. They were lead into the kitchen before she opened a large door that was a few feet from where Wade's motorcycle was parked. "Thank you." Peter said and slipped her a few bills.

She nodded and waved. "Bye Mr. Stark." Peter groaned and looked at Wade as he took the helmet off him, He sort of hoped that Wade hadn't heard what she'd called him.

"So, we'll have to find somewhere else to go..."

"...Did she just call you "Mr. Stark"?" He looked incredibly distressed. "…I'm going out with the son of two of the most powerful superheros in the country..." He looked dizzy. "But isn't... but your last name is Parker!"

Peter held his hands up. "You really have to calm down. They're not _that_ powerful." He bit his lip, making Wade sit on the bike. "It's for protection and to ensure that people don't use me for my dads..."

"They're Iron Man and Captain America! Oh god…I made you ride a motorcycle..." Wade stopped for a second. "Do people do that a lot? Use you for your dads I mean?" He frowned.

Peter looked at the floor and nodded. "It's why I ended up in a normal school with a new identity. I got used at my old school." He shrugged. "It's fine, I'm not a doll that breaks really easily. I can ride a motorcycle."

Wade frowned for a second, upset that anyone would ever use Peter. He nodded towards the back of the bike. "Get on. We'll get some junk food at my apartment and watch a movie. Sound good?"

Peter nodded and put the helmet on. He got back on the bike and put his arms around Wade again. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's not your fault." Wade said and began to drive. "Plus, I like junk food and no one's home, so we'll cuddle and watch something sappy and full of spontaneous singing." Peter smiled to himself, holding on tightly until they got to Wade's apartment.

He got off the bike and handed the helmet over to Wade. They walked up the stairs to Wade's apartment and Peter looked around. It was nice, with the feeling that people actually lived here. "Make yourself at home." Wade said and nodded towards the couch. "Do you want Chinese or pizza?"

Peter sat on the couch. "Uh, pizza sounds great." He smiled at him, over the back of the couch.

Wade called the pizza delivery quickly and then plopped down next to Peter. "Alright, so what do you wanna watch?" He grabbed some movies from the coffee table. "We could watch the Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, or Finding Nemo." Peter giggled. "I have a little sister." Wade explained.

Peter smiled and nodded. "Uh, Lion King is the bomb. You'll have to put up with me crying when Mufasa dies though." He smiled again. "You're definitely lying; at least one of these belongs to you."

Wade smiled. "Alright, I just can't get over the part when Nemo's dad thinks he's dead." He popped the movie into the DVD player and grabbed a blanket from the edge of the couch before draping it over Peter's and his lap.

Peter smiled and put his head on Wade's chest. "I haven't done this in a long time."

"Watched Disney or cuddled?" Wade put his arm around Peter's chest and brought him close as the theme song started. "Because I haven't either."

"Cuddled." He laughed. "I have a constant loop of Disney movies when I do my homework." He smiled up at him.

"I sometimes hum Aladdin songs to myself during Spanish class." Wade whispered, leaning closer. "And my sister and I sing the first Beauty and the Beast song when I do her hair in the morning."

Peter's smile grew. "Oh my god, that's adorable." He bit his lip and let his eyes fix on Wade's lips.

"Glad you think so." Wade said, smiling and leaned down the slightest bit and letting his lips brush against Peter's.

Peter kissed him back softly, smiling as he did so. "I really do." He laughed softly. "You're full of surprises, Wilson."

Wade smiled. "I try. You're not so bad yourself, Parker." He leaned down to kiss him a bit more when the doorbell rang. He muttered a curse and got up, grabbing a few bills from the coffee table.

Peter grinned and watched him as Wade came back with the pizza. Peter practically pounced on it, eating like he hadn't eaten for days. "This is good."

Wade smiled, practically swallowing his first piece as he pulled Peter back down against him. "Yeah, I love this place." He felt Peter nuzzle into his side. "Oh no, Scar's leaving him to the hyenas."

Peter groaned. "I hate this bit." He pouted as he continued to look away from the screen, looking back when it was over. He went back to eating his pizza. "So you live here with your parents?"

"With my mom." Wade said, sniffling as Simba cried for his dad. "I don't know about my dad."

Peter wiped his own eyes. "Oh..." He nibbled his pizza. "Is she working right now?"

"Yeah, she'd usually be here by now but she's away on business. My sister asked her if she could sleep over at a friend's for the night." He said and Peter raised an eyebrow. "I might or might not have planted the idea in her head..."

"Oh, so this was all planned?" He laughed. "I see your game now." He laughed a little more. "What does she work as?"

"I don't think you mind it though." Wade teased back. "She's a lawyer. She went out to meet a client."

Peter shrugged. "I guess not." He smiled. "At least she has a safe career, that must be nice."

"You don't like the fact that your dads are heroes?" Wade asked. "They save so many lives and do so many great things..."

"I have to sit at home, watching my dads get their asses kicked on the news a lot." He shrugged. "There's always the chance that one of them won't make it home..."

Wade tightened his grip on Peter. "It's what they chose to do... I've seen your dads' interviews; they both seemed really passionate about it and if they can do something to change the world then... why not let them? It's what I would do."

Peter laughed. "It's not like I can stop them and I'm really proud of what they do." He bit his lip. "I wouldn't exactly object to being in the family business..."

Wade smiled "What so then I can worry about whether or not you'll come back in one piece? Not without me you're not going." He smiled. "Plus, I can probably take one more people than you can."

Peter laughed. "You have no idea what I can do." He ran a hand through his hair. "Seriously."

"I think you're underestimating me Parker." Wade said and thought about the two swords hanging over his bed. "Either way, you're just going to have to deal with me tagging along."

"I'm not going to go into the family business, Wade." He laughed. "I'm not as skilled as the other heroes out there."

"I think... we have a lot of time to think about this." He said and smiled. "And I intend to enjoy every bit of it... together, if that's okay with you." He added quickly.

Peter nodded. "I'm starting to think I'm in a coma. The hot football player has just agreed to run around in a costume with me, despite not knowing what freaky power I possess."

"So I'm hot?" Wade smiled. "And why not? You can't live if you stay cooped up in an office all day and helping people is all I've ever really wanted to do."

Peter smiled and kissed him. "You're hot." He nodded. "True. We shouldn't tell anyone about what we're doing... Mainly so that your family stays safe."

Wade frowned. "Right. I guess you shouldn't tell your dads either." He hugged Peter closer, kissing his head. "So what would we be called?"

"Well, I'll be Spiderman." He smirked, leaning up and kissing Wade again.

"And why's that?" Wade said, comfortable to let the kisses keep coming and leaning down to kiss Peter himself.

"Because of what I can do." He smiled, moving to wrap his arms around Wade's neck.

Wade moved his lap so that Peter could sit on him and smiled into the kiss. "And what can you do?"

"Whatever a spider can." He smiled. "I even created web-shooters. Just in case."

"Really?" Wade looked surprised. "Since when?"

"Since before I started at our school." He smiled. "You wanna see some of what I can do?"

"Yeah!" Wade said, excited, and sat up.

Peter stood up and jumped on the wall of Wade's apartment, latching onto it and climbing to the ceiling. "See?"

Wade looked incredibly amused. "Oh wow... can you go to the ceiling?"

Peter crawled across the ceiling. "I tested the web-shooters and they can help me swing around. So I could move between building easily."

"Yeah?" Wade said, staring at an upside down Peter before going close to him. He grabbed the boy's face and kissed him. "I never had an upside down kiss before. It's nice." he said, smiling. "Now, do you want to see what I can do?"

Peter nodded and dropped to the floor in front of Wade. "It better be impressive Mr. Wilson." He

"Not as impressive as you, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve." He said and pointed for Peter to sit down as he went into his room. Peter walked over and sat down, wriggling with excitement. The couch faced away from the passage to his room so Peter jumped when two large blades appeared at his sides. "These are my babies." Wade said and smiled. "I've been trained with them for... years." He handed Peter a ball. "You're pretty strong right? Because of the spider powers? Throw this ball as fast as you can."

Peter nodded and threw it, with all of the strength he could manage. He held his breath as he watched Wade intently.

The ball moved miles per minute, so fast that Peter could hardly see it before it was gone. He looked at Wade, he looked as if he hadn't moved but he smiled at Peter before holding his hand out, the ball was split perfectly in half.

"Holy shit." He grinned. "You're fucking amazing." He looked at the ball. "How did you do that?"

"I've always had... "extraordinary reflexes", well, that's what my doctor called it. The other power I can't show you without freaking you out a bit."

Peter raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I have to remind you who my family is? I used to be babysat by Thor. Nothing freaks me out any more."

"...Okay." He grabbed one of the swords and ran the blade over his hand, hissing as it ripped his skin. Some blood dripped on the floor but he'd clean it before his mother got home. Just as fast as the cut was made it disappeared, leaving only the shed blood as proof.

Peter's jaw dropped. "How can you do that?" He smiled at him. "I'm not freaking out, for the record."

"I don't know. I've been able to do it since I was little. It made my mom happy to no end that I was virtually unable to get hurt." He smiled. "I still have to find a superhero name though." He plopped down on the couch and dragged Peter down with him.

Peter smiled and sat on his lap. "We need to think about costumes too." He kissed Wade softly.

"Red..." Wade muttered through the kiss. "I like red." He separated from Peter. "Actually, one of my ex-girlfriends is a bit of a seamstress. She'd probably make something kickass for us."

Peter nodded. "You think she'll do it without asking questions? Without spilling who we are when we're on the news?" He bit his lip. "SHIELD is not going to like this..."

"Well her mouth is literally sewn closed and no, more people are following her than would ever follow us. So, she's good."

Peter nodded. "Okay, good." He smiled. "How's your fighting? Just in case we do encounter some agents... Like fist fighting..."

"I was almost hired as a professional assassin," Wade said thoughtfully. "But they didn't have enough health benefits."

Peter laughed. "Well, that's reassuring." He bit his lip. "So, still no name ideas?"

"What about Dead..." He looked at the TV screen as an older Simba jumped into the water. "pool?"

Peter nodded. "Spiderman and Deadpool. Sounds awesome." He grinned.

"Mhmm…" Wade nodded and leaned down to kiss Peter some more. "And you promise you won't get hurt?"

Peter straddled him and kissed him back. "I promise."

Wade nuzzled him a bit and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You taste like pizza..." He mumbled, smiling into the kiss. Peter grinned and kissed him deeper, pushing himself against Wade a little more.

They made out for a few minutes before Wade opened his eyes the slightest bit and pushed Peter down. "Shit Peter. You're late!"

Peter frowned. "Late?" He was a little confused, it was still early. Wasn't it?

"Isn't you curfew at 10:30?" He pointed at the clock. It was 10:40.

"Shit, yeah." He got up and grabbed his jacket. "Would you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Yeah, definitely." Wade grabbed his keys and helmet as they rushed out.

Peter put his helmet on and wrapped his arms around Wade as he got on the back of the bike. "Thanks for this."

"No problem, I would have taken you home anyway." Wade said as they made their way through the cars. "And if I figure that if I impress you, I might be able to get another date with you."

Peter grinned and held him tighter. "You've got it sword boy." He laughed as they pulled up to Stark Tower.

"Alright Spidey, this is where I leave you." Wade said and pouted as Peter got off his bike. "I'll call you, okay?" He reached up and grabbed Peter's hand, pulling his close before planting a big kiss on his mouth.

Peter kissed him back, deeper than Wade had kissed him. He pulled away and nodded. "You'd better. I know where you live now." He smiled.

"My my..." A voice came from behind them and Peter froze, a look of pure horror crossing his face. "Steve have you ever seen something so... groundable?"

Peter groaned as he turned. "Dad... Pop. I can explain everything."

"I thought you said you were at Harry's." Steve said, stepping forward. "Were you lying to us?"

"No… I was walking home and I ran into Wade." He smiled innocently.

"Oh..." Tony said. "We'll talk about that upstairs. We shouldn't be rude though." He turned to Wade. "Wade was it? I'm Tony Stark... you know? Iron man. He's my husband, Steve… otherwise known as Captain America."

Peter groaned again. "Dad... Don't start whatever you're about to start." He bit his lip and looked at Tony.

"No, no Peter. I think you dad is right." Steve said, smiling and stretching a hand out towards Wade. "Nice to meet you." Wade flinched as the man shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too sirs... Uh, well I should probably be going now... wouldn't want to intrude on your family night and all."

Peter hugged Wade tightly. "Call me and let me know you go home safely." He smiled. "I'll meet you outside school in the morning?"

"Sure," Wade said and nodded towards Steve and Tony who glared at him. "Good night sirs."

Peter mouthed 'sorry' at him as Wade put his helmet on and left. He turned back to Steve and Tony. "Let's go inside then..."

* * *

"Peter, he has a motorcycle!" Steve shouted as Peter stormed towards his room. They'd been grilling him for half an hour after Peter admitted that he'd been on a date with Wade.

Peter turned and looked at him. "Yeah! I know! I've noticed!" He yelled back at Steve. He slammed his door as he walked into his room and jumped when a soft chuckle startled him. Peter turned slowly, not sure who was in the room with him. "If I turn around, is something bad going to happen to me?"

"Does kissing count as bad?" A voice said as a pair of arms wound around his waist.

"Wade Wilson. Did you sneak into my room?" He laughed softly, leaning back.

"Kind of. I got caught by your robot thing but after a lovely chat he decided not to turn me in... and he told me about your collection of pop music."

Peter laughed and turned to look at him. "Jarvis is a good AI." He kissed Wade softly. "How much of the fight did you hear?"

"Mostly all of it. I got here before you did and Jarvis gave me a screen visual until I had to pee." He pouted. "Sorry I caused you to fight with your parents."

Peter stroked his cheek. "It's fine, it doesn't take much to cause a fight in this house." He kissed Wade again. "How did you even get in here?"

"Professional assassin, remember? It was my job to find my way into all types of secure places... but I have to say this was one of the hardest to get into." He kissed Peter again. "Anyway, I decided that our date ended too abruptly and came up here see what we could salvage of our goodbye."

"And how will we achieve that?" He smirked as he ran his hand through Wade's hair. "And it should be. It's Stark Tower after all."

"I was thinking make out a little more and keep on thinking up our costumes. I grabbed a piece of paper from your desk and started doodling this." He handed the paper to Peter. It was a tight fitting costume with red and blue covering it. It was fairly basic but it had what looked like a giant spider web over the whole thing.

Peter looked at it. "Wow, I think it'll definitely suit Spiderman." He grinned and kissed Wade again. "What happens if one of my dads walks in?"

"I'll jump out the window... or hide in your closet." He said. "I just made it down the block and realized I hadn't had enough of you yet."

Peter blushed. "You're adorable." He pulled Wade to his bed. "C'mere." He grinned as he kissed him again.

"I have to try to keep up with you." He said and let Peter wrap his arms around him. Peter kissed him deeply, using barely any strength to pin Wade to the bed. Wade moaned into the kiss, he'd lusted over Peter for so long and now this was finally happening. Peter slipped a hand down and ran it over Wade's crotch, smirking into the kiss. Wade moaned harder and pulled back. "Watch your hands, Parker, I'm not sure I can restrain myself if you do that."

Peter grinned and slipped his hands into Wade's jeans, stroking him through his boxers. "Oh really?"

"Peter..." Wade moaned and grabbed his hands. "You really, really don't want to do that." He moaned, his pupils completely dilated as he stared at Peter.

Peter grinned. "The more you say I don't want to do it. The more I do." He slipped his hand back in.

Wade felt himself harden under Peter's touch. He kissed Peter harder this time, rubbed his crotch against the warm palm in his pants.

Peter grinned as he moved his hand back up to undo Wade's jeans. "Mm, if it felt that good when I was using my hand, imagine my mouth." He purred in Wade's ear. Wade shivered and stared at Peter carefully as he went down on him. Peter ran his tongue along Wade's length, glancing up at him.

"Ja-Jarvis..." Wade stuttered, trying not to look at Peter and not thrust. "Can I get a visual on the Cap and Iron man?" He moaned again. Peter took Wade into his mouth completely as he started to bob. He moaned softly around Wade. Wade was close as the visual came up, Tony was pacing and Steve was trying to calm him down. "Oh god, Peter..." Wade moaned. Wade's moan spurred Peter on. He started to deepthroat Wade, moaning again as Wade started to thrust gently.

"_Maybe we should talk to him._" Steve said over the screen. "_Gently. This kid Wade can't be all bad._" Wade thrust harder since he was close now. Peter's eyes rolled back as Wade thrust harder, he wasn't expecting it. He swallowed when Wade came, looking up at him as he slipped him out of his mouth.

"Mm, you taste good. Almost as good as the pizza." He smirked.

Wade smiled back weakly, tired, before glancing at the screen as Tony and Steve were headed towards the room. He stuffed himself back into his pants and almost tripped as he ran toward Peter's strangely large closet. Peter closed the closet door quickly, wiping his mouth as he did so. He looked at Tony and Steve as they opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Peter, we wanted to talk to you about Wade." Steve said trying to come in and frowning when Peter stood at the door. "We just want to make sure he's good for you."

"Uh, what exactly would be wrong with him?" He smiled. "He's on the football team and he's a nice guy."

"Maybe! You don't know what he's like when he's not around you. He could sell drugs or be a murderer for all we know." Tony huffed. Peter decided to leave out the fact that Wade had refused the job as an assassin.

"Just trust me. Wade isn't like that. Wade's a good guy, he's practically a hero." He smirked slightly and hoped Wade could hear him.

"I'm sure you think that, sweetie but we can't be sure." Steve said and turned to Tony. "Can't you ask Jarvis to pull up a visual on him?"

"Jarvis doesn't have any trackers on him." Peter said before Tony could. "Can't you just trust me on this one?"

"Peter we just want you to take things slowly... don't rush into anything because he's handsome and popular." Tony said and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "We don't want you to get hurt."

Peter looked down, actually taking in what Tony had said and thinking about what he'd just done. "Y-yeah... It won't turn out like before dad..."

"We hope not, Pete. For all our sake." Steve said. "It was really hard to see you like that..."

Peter nodded, rubbing his arm. "I'm going to head to bed..."

"Alright kid," Tony said and grabbed Steve's arm. "Night." Steve said goodnight and Peter closed the door, leaning against it for a while. He sighed to himself, staring out of his window as Wade opened the closet door.

Peter looked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Wade nodded, understanding. He walked towards Peter quickly and gave him a hug before jumping out of the open window. Peter sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He'd stopped thinking about what had happened, the last time he'd liked someone, when he'd started kissing Wade but now it was back, the memory lingering in his head.

* * *

Wade got on his bike; he'd left it parked right under Stark towers, and began driving. He didn't completely understand what was happening but he knew one thing; someone had hurt Peter before. He slowed at a stoplight and stuffed his hand into his pocket. He had asked Jarvis for Peter's cell phone number when he had been arguing with his parents. Taking advantage of the red light, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent him a quick message.

Peter wiped his eyes quickly as the sound of his phone pulled him out of his memories. He opened the message that had popped up on his screen. The message was from an unknown number but as Peter read it he knew who it was from.

"_Roses are red, violets are blue... I can't think of a rhyme, but I really like you. -WW_"

Peter let out a teary laugh. "_That's really adorable. Thanks Wade. -PP_"

"_You're welcome. Now... how do you take your coffee? -WW_"

"_My coffee? With a hell of a lot of sugar. Why? –PP_"

"_You'll see tomorrow. -WW_"

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I stop writing forever and become a nun? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, you guys! I can't believe how much positive feedback I got on this. I actually cried reading some of the reviews. My favorite review was... Tiili97, thank you for the sweet... and slightly threatening thoughts! Oh, and Veidrik, I do think that nuns write bible fanfiction, someone has had to have shipped Judas and Jesus, right? Okays, so chapter 2! Review please!**

* * *

Peter waited on the steps outside of the school the next morning, he was typing a message to Harry and he hadn't seen Wade approaching. An arm wrapped around his waist before he could move and someone nuzzled into his neck. "Morning." Wade handed him a cardboard cup, sipping from one himself. "Sleep well?"

Peter sipped the coffee in the cup, letting out a sound that sounded almost like a purr. "It was okay..." He lied as he looked past Wade at the girls that were glaring at him. "You're breaking a few girls' hearts right now. Did you know that?"

"What girls? Are they cute?" Wade looked around. No one looked at him, as far as he was concerned. "They're probably after you." He said finally and tightened his grip on Peter. "Damn leeches."

Peter laughed and kissed him softly. "Yeah, right. As if anyone would look at me when I'm standing next to you." He sipped his coffee again. "This is actually exactly how I like it." He laughed. "So, have you talked to your friend about Deadpool and Spidey's outfits?"

"Oh yeah," Wade said happily. "I emailed her last night and she took my design and we created one for me last night. Apparently we can pick them up in two days." He sipped on his coffee as they began walking towards the building. "And shut up, you're adorable."

Peter slipped his hand into Wade's. "Awesome, I got up early this morning and made a few bits of tech so that we'd have some sound intel and stuff. You also have an official account to control Jarvis, now." It had taken a bit of extra work to make sure that his dad wouldn't detect it but he was sure that it would come in handy.

"Aw," Wade muttered "I feel bad about controlling him. I'd rather be pals with Jarvis." Wade said and smiled as Peter's hand wound around his. "So... should we try like a night patrol in a few days? Just to see how it goes?"

Peter nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. It'll be easier to get things right if we start off easy." He smiled; he could feel a few eyes fixing on him and Wade as they walked intot he school.

"Yeah." Wade said, oblivious to the stares. "...Would it be okay if I come over today? I want to start things over with your dads, not just come through the window every time I want to see you."

Peter nodded. "Of course, I'll text my dads to say that you're coming over for dinner." He smiled, leaning up and kissing Wade. "You wanna come straight over or will it be later on?"

"Straight over, but I'll meet you at your house. I might need to talk to coach about some stuff." He leaned down and kissed Peter again, knowing that they were at Peter's classroom. "I'll see you at lunch. Okay?"

Peter nodded and kissed him again. "You can buy me lunch if you get there first." He gave Wade a mischievous grin.

Wade grinned back. "Guess I'll just have to get there first then." and leaned back down, never getting tired of the taste of coffee and sugar on Peter. Peter put his hand on the back of Wade's head as he deepened the kiss.

"Mr. Parker!" Peter flinched as Mrs. Sohma screeched. She was a skinny old woman and she glared at them from the door. "What have I said about public displays of affection? Now, get into class, both of you!" She glared at Wade and Wade grinned at her. He liked her, she was one of the few teachers who wasn't fazed by Wade's behavior. Peter smirked slightly as Wade planted another kiss on his lips. He let out a small laugh as he walked into class and sat down.

"That was just mean Mrs Sohma. Don't you like love?" He grinned at her.

Mrs. Sohma fought the smile off her face. "Yes, Mr. Parker but only when it is outside of the school hallways. Now open your book to page 394."

Peter couldn't help laughing. "Whatever you say Snape." He grinned as he opened his book; he was managing to ignore the little voice in his head that was telling him this, him and Wade, would turn out like the last time. He opened his book and began reading, as Mrs. Sohma lectured, until his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Peter pulled it out, under the desk, and looked at the message that had just popped up.

_"So... how did it go last night? -Harry"_

"_It went great, he bought me coffee this morning and he's sitting with us at lunch -PP_"

"_I see... no wonder. It explains so much. -Harry_"

"_Explains so much? -PP_"

"_He's in the hallway... singing. Loudly... I think it's disney. He's kinda freaking us out. -Harry_"

"_Oh! What song? -PP_"

"_I don't know. He's saying something like "I will show him New York, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me Peter..." something, something, blah. I can't hear him very well because he's running all over the place. -Harry_"

"_Aw, he's singing Aladdin about me. He's a real sweetheart. Just tell him to stop, if he's bugging you. -Peter_"

"_Peter, we're in class. He's in the hallway. Not even the teachers are willing to go outside. ...And I feel bad about destroying his utter untainted joy... -Harry_"

Peter slipped his phone away and put his hand up. "I need to go to the bathroom." He smiled as he started to get and left, walking to find Wade. He spotted him sitting on the stair railing, humming to himself loudly, like Harry had said. "You're distracting people, street rat."

Wade slid to the bottom and then looked up at Peter. "I have a free period. What else am I supposed to do?" He climbed back up the short flight and leaned close to Peter. "Who snitched on me? Was it the poofy haired guy?"

"Harry. His name is Harry." He smiled at him. "Why don't you go train or something?" He smirked as Wade pushed him against the wall.

"Aw, but the people will miss my fabulous singing." Wade smirked and leaned closer to Peter. He kissed him deeply as Wade pinned his arms down. "Okay," Wade said, breaking apart. "I'll go to the gym." he pecked Peter one more time and turned. A few feet away, he began humming Aladdin again.

Peter laughed as he headed back to class, sitting back in his seat and smiling.

"Something good happen in the hallway Mr. Parker?" Mrs. Sohma asked as she began to hand back exams.

"Uh... no ma'am. Just thinking about someone, that's all." He grinned to himself.

"Well... if you grades keep going this way... it seems you'll have plenty of time to think about that person." She handed him a perfect score, marked and circled in red marker.

Peter grinned. "Thanks, I really think that they will." He laughed.

"Good." She said and smiled before remembering something and flicking him in the forehead. "And I don't appreciate the Snape comment."

He laughed. "You said the quote. Not me." He smiled up at her. "...Could I possibly go early? For good behavior and all?"

She looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Sure... but tell Mr. Wilson I do not appreciate him humming during my class."

"I'll tell him, I'll use a scary voice. Just for you." He grinned before dashing out and running to the gym to find Wade.

* * *

Peter made it to the gym quickly and walked in to the changing area when he heard a few voices. "Come on Wilson, spill it. You fucked him last night, didn't you?" Peter stopped in his tracks. He leaned against the lockers and listened intently. "We all saw you leave with him last night."

"Fuck you Carter." He heard Wade growl and a few laughs from the other jocks. "He's not like the two-cent whores you date." He couldn't help smiling; he continued to lean against the lockers. The voice in the back of his head was getting quieter; this wasn't going to be like the last time.

"He's cute though. I can see why you'd like to tap that Wilson." A new voice entered the conversation and Wade reacted just as violently to this one. "Maybe I'll take a turn at that once you're done."

"I don't want to just "tap that", you moron." A grunt was heard. "And if you ever say that again, I'll..."

Peter bit his lip, still grinning. "Wade? You in here?" He called, deciding to put an end to the conversation.

Wade turned quickly, sweat rolling down his face and his fists were red and a few inches from a larger boy's face. "Peter?" His hands dropped to his sides.

Peter walked to him. "Hey." He glanced at the guys at either sides of Wade. "I got out of class early." He smiled. "So I have some free time."

"Great, I have gym next period. Want to walk me upstairs?" Wade asked, grabbing Peter's arm and glaring at the others as they stared at them.

Peter nodded as he left with Wade. He slipped his hand into Wade's as they climbed the stairs that lead out of the gym and into the field. "I heard some commotion, was everything okay?"

Wade sighed. "Yeah... just some of the guys being dicks. You know." They sat down at a bench and Peter kissed him, wanting to say thank you but not really wanting to explain why. Wade leaned into the kiss for a while before separating, his brow furrowed as he looked at Peter. "Uh... next time you come to the gym... wait for me outside. Kay?"

Peter bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah... Okay..." The little voice at the back of his mind started again.

Wade looked at him. "You're upset." He sighed and rubbed circles into Peter's hands.

Peter shook his head. "No, I'm not." It was weak even in his own ears.

"Liar." Wade whispered and brought him close. "...The guys were talking about you. About how cute you were and how they know why I like. They can be real idiots sometimes I got... really jealous."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? Why?"

"Because I like you... like I really like you. I don't want anyone to think about you in that way. Plus, the things they were saying about you... if you hadn't come along I'm pretty sure that half of the team would have had to been carried out in gurneys." He said honestly

"It's nothing people who've been with me haven't been asked before." He shrugged, the memories creeping in again. He couldn't help overthinking them again.

"Yeah, but I'm not other people." Wade huffed. "I'm jealous and overprotective and even though I know you could take on all of them with your Spidey powers, I don't want you to."

Peter laughed softly and hugged him. "You're a real sweetheart. You know that?"

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled and kissed Peter's hair. "I'm a completely whipped sweetheart."

Peter laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you are." He looked up and kissed him again. "Are you sick of me kissing you yet?"

"Not really..." Wade mumbled and nipped Peter's bottom lip. "Are we still on for your house later?"

"Yeah we are." He slipped his phone out of his pocket and text Tony, reminding him that Wade was coming over for dinner.

"Great. Well, I gotta go before coach yells at me, but I'll see you at lunch." He gave Peter a final kiss and ran out towards the fields. Peter gave him a small wave

* * *

Two periods later, Peter walked towards Harry's locker; he leaned against the one next to it while Harry pulled his books out. "How's it going Harrbear?"

Harry stopped and narrowed his eyes at him. "You haven't called me that since you got that internship at Yale for the summer. What gives?"

"I'm extremely happy." He smiled. "I'm pretty sure that I'm Wade Wilson's boyfriend now." He grinned.

"Wow... one date and you're that sure. I'm going to have to check this guy out. Have a serious talk with him." He cracked his knuckles and laughed before hugging Peter. "I'm happy for you."

Peter laughed and hugged him back. "I don't want you getting injured, sweetness." He ruffled Harry's hair. "He's coming over to meet my dads properly tonight."

"Wow... so he knows then?" Harry looked nervous. "When did he find out?"

Peter frowned remembering Wade's minor freak out. "When they walked into the little Italian place and we were in their booth, we rushed out and the little redheaded waitress that knows me called me Mr. Stark." He shrugged. "Then he drove me home and I missed curfew..."

"You missed curfew and your dads didn't murder him? Lucky man." He smiled. "So what did you learn about him? Anything besides muscles and football?"

"He has a mom and sister, he likes Disney movies and he's actually a real sweetheart." He smiled. "Like, giving me cavities, he's so adorable."

"...Adorable? Wade Wilson? Disney Movies? Are we talking about the same guy who snapped a punching bag off its chain?"

"He takes care of his little sister." He smiled. "And he even snuck past Jarvis to say goodnight to me."

"Oh... wow. Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover." Harry said, walking towards their next class. "You nervous about letting him talk to your dads tonight?"

He shook his head. "I mean, there's not much they can do to the guy... Right?"

"Uh... your dad has missiles and an industructable metal suit and your pop is genetically modified superhero. I think there is."

"They wouldn't do that." He bit his lip. "That would be ridiculous, even for them."

"Didn't they put a tracker on you when you turned fourteen?"

Peter rubbed his arm, remembering the tiny white scar that was still there. "Yeah... But that was for safety."

Harry laughed. "Okay, I won't make you any more nervous. I'll check him out during lunch and tell you what I think."

"You're a good friend, Harrbear." He grinned and hugged him.

"Yeah, I know." He shooed him away as they walked into class.

Peter rolled his eyes as he sat down, doodling idly for the entire lesson. When the bell rang for lunch, he walked out behind Harry.

* * *

"Hey,' Harry nudged him as they entered the cafeteria. "There's your prince charming."

Peter grinned and went to sit with Wade. "Well, hey there."

"Hello" Wade said and leaned in for a kiss. "Got you a burger, fries and soda." Peter raised his eyes in surprise. "I got let out early and I was in the mood for burgers." He explained and looked at Harry. "I got you some too."

Peter kissed him softly as Harry grinned. "I like him already Pete."

Harry laughed as Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you approve Harrbear."

"I don't have to call him Harrbear do I?" Wade complained, nuzzling against Peter's neck. Peter laughed and shook his head.

"You have to call Pete Bambi though, but only when he does something good." Harry pointed a fry at the pair as Peter blushed.

Wade grinned and looked at Harry. "Why?"

"Cover up Peter's mouth and see who he resembles." Harry smirked.

"I do not look like Bambi." Peter protested.

Wade did as he was told and let out a loud laugh. "Oh my god, you do."

"I do not!" Peter furrowed his brow, it didn't seem to be having the desired effect as Harry and Wade were still laughing and cooing.

"Aww," Wade grabbed his face. "I still love you Bambi." He leaned in to kiss smiled and kissed him, stealing a fry from him whilst he was distracted."So, how was your day? Besides seeing me of course."

"Oh you know, the same as every day." Peter drawled and Harry smiled before washing his mouthful of burger down with his drink.

"He got perfect scores on every exam he got handed back today." Harry smirked. "It's glad to see you're modest like your pop. If you were like Tony," He shuddered "We'd never hear the end of your achievements."

Peter rolled his eyes at him. "You're just jealous that my company is bigger than yours." He stuck his tongue out.

"Really?" Wade asked Harry, focusing on what he said about Peter's dads. "Mr. Stark seemed slightly less threatening that Mr. Rogers. He didn't try to break my hand."

Harry smiled at him and nodded. "Steve's a teddy bear, once he realizes that you aren't a threat to his little Bambi."

Peter couldn't help smiling at Wade's confused face. "He's right, my dad is definitely scarier than pop."

"Hmmm... I'll have to see today." Wade frowned. "Your pop just looks like he can beat the ever loving crap out of me. I think I can take your dad though."

"Don't beat up my dad, my pop will not hesitate to snap you in half." Peter laughed and thought about what Harry had said before. "If dad had the suit on, you'd be fighting against missiles and shit."

Wade hummed and nuzzled Peter's neck again. "You know that if you cut a missile in half it's about as harmless as a wad of aluminium foil?" He said and grinned at Peter. "Plus, I'd never beat up your dad. I'd never forgive myself."

Peter kissed him. "You're such a good guy, a real romantic. Not beating up my dad and all." He laughed.

"Yeah, I try. I learned after my second date that I shouldn't tell my date's dad that his wife was hot, but, live and learn and all."

"You should write a book or something." Peter smirked at him.

"So what are you intentions with Bambi?" Harry said, still smiling at how adorable they were. "You'll need to rehearse it for tonight."

Wade cleared his throat, ""Sirs, I'd like to make an honest man out of your son". How's that?"

"That sounds like marriage." Harry laughed. "That might be a bit fast, sports star."

"Uhh... "I'd like to date your son and not die"?"

"That sounds better." Harry smiled and Peter rolled his eyes. "They're going to ask about college too. Are you planning to go?"

"Yeah, I want to major in Psych and the councilors think I have a decent shot at Harvard." Peter looked stunned and Wade smiled at him, unsurprised by the reaction. "I'm not a complete idiot."

"You know Bambi is going to NYU right?" Harry smiled

"Yeah?" Peter nodded. "The councilor recommended that too... What do you think? Could you live with me hanging around you for four more years?"

"Harvard's a better school though..." Peter looked at him. "I'd be going somewhere better if I could get clearance."

"Why can't you?" Wade frowned.

"SHIELD won't let me." He shrugged. "I can't go out of the city without them being aware."

"Fucking SHIELD," Wade hissed. "They were trying to recruit me for a while but Natasha something-or-other decided that I talk too much."

"That's aunt Tasha for you." He shrugged before laughing. "But yeah, apparently it's not in the SHIELD budget to have an agent following me around anywhere but New York."

"Well, then NYU sounds nice." Wade said and grinned. "We could probably find a way to room together too..."

Harry laughed. "You think Tony's not going to buy Bambs an apartment? Maybe you could move in there."

"If his parents like me." Wade muttered.

"Or you could move in, in secret." He grinned and kissed Wade.

"That works too." Wade said, as they kissed. "Maybe next date I can cook for you." He said randomly, "I've been needed an excuse to cook."

Peter grinned. "That sounds perfect. Then the one after that, I can actually take you to the Italian place."

"Yes, maybe we could tell your parents next time, so they don't show up randomly." Wade smiled and leaned on Peter before glancing at the clock. "Oh crap, I gotta go. I left my vase in the kiln and it'll crack if I don't get it out soon." He leaned down and gave Peter a chaste kissed before rushing out, yelling "Bye Harry!" over his shoulder.

Peter looked at Harry. "Well? What do you think?"

"He's a bit of a spaz but I like him!" Harry said happily, taking a handful of fries. "and he's got great taste."

Peter grinned. "Good, because I really, really like him."

"I can tell, you guys just planned out your next two dates and four years of yours lives together and neither of you batted an eyelash."

Peter shrugged. "It just felt natural, he makes me happy."

"I'm happy for you Pete. Don't worry about it like you usually do. He looks like a great guy and it's clear to anyone and everyone that he cares for you. Just enjoy it."

Peter nodded. "The whole Flash thing just keeps creeping in..." He sighed and leaned his hand on his cheek.

"You ever gonna tell me what that was about?" Harry frowned. Peter shrunk down in his chair and shook his head.

"Peter..." Harry said softly "If you don't tell me, you should tell him. You're not gonna let it go if you don't talk about it and I don't want you to mess up something that clearly makes you so happy."

Peter swallowed nervously. "I don't either but I don't even know how I would start that kind of conversation with him."

"Just... do it, like any other conversation. I'm sure he'll understand."

Peter nodded, deciding that, the next time he had the opportunity, he'd bring it up with Wade.

"And try not to let your dads kill him over dinner" Harry chuckled.

"I won't." He forced a smile back onto his face.

* * *

It was the last period of class and Wade continued to tap on the table with his pencil. He'd talked to the coach earlier that day and texted Peter that they could go home together, so now, he was just counting down the seconds until he could leave.

Peter knocked on the door and walked into the classroom. "Uh, the principal needs to see Wade Wilson. Now." He smiled as the teacher sent Wade out with him without even asking what for.

"Hey, what's up?" Wade said as he got outside, his face stretched out into a smile.

"We're going home early." He grinned.

"Oh... Peter Parker breaking the rules? What would your fathers say?" He teased but pecked Peter on the cheek as they walked towards the lockers. Peter laughed and grabbed his skateboard out of his locker as he led Wade out.

"Come on Tony Hawk, we're taking my bike. It's a lot faster." Wade said, pulling him along and rolling his eyes when he saw Peter's beloved board.

Peter rolled his eyes at him. "Bet I could beat you home." He grinned, unconsciously running a hand over, what he'd decided would be, the Spiderman logo on the bottom of his board.

Wade grinned, he loved competition and from the sparkle in his eye he could tell that Peter did too. "Oh it's on." He said and hopped on his bike as Peter got on his board.

"Hold on. One sec." Peter strapped on the webshooter, quickly so that Wade wouldn't see. "Okay. Go." Wade pulled out of the parking lot as Peter began running before mounting his board. He'd probably wait for Peter halfway to Stark Tower, there was no way a skateboard could beat a motorcycle. Peter grinned and went straight past Wade, knowing all of the shortcuts home.

Wade got halfway to Stark Tower in under ten minutes and, not seeing Peter, stopped for a second before pulling forward, it'd be impossible to find him in New York traffic.

* * *

Peter grinned at him as Wade arrived at Stark Tower. "I win."

Wade stared shocked at him. "Wah... what? ...How?"

Peter winked. "I'm Spiderman." He raised his hands, showing off the web shooters.

Wade stuck his tongue out before pulled Peter close. "Cheater." He whispered before kissing him.

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade and kissed him back. "It's called being resourceful. Ever heard of it Mr. Ivy League?" He muttered before pulling Wade into a deeper kiss and feeling the laugh rumble in Wade's chest.

"Come on let's get upstairs before your dads catch use again." Wade said and tugged on Peter's sleeve.

Peter nodded as he walked inside with Wade. A short kiss in the elevator was all they got before a ding signalled their arrival. "Pop's going to be in the kitchen. Just as a warning." Peter smiled as the elevator door opened. "Pop?"

"Peter! We're in the kitchen!" Steve yelled and popped his head out. "Hello Wade..." His voice dropped noticably "dinner should be ready in twenty minutes."

Peter nodded. "We'll be upstairs." He took Wade's hand and started to lead him towards the stairs.

"Thank you sirs." Wade yelled back as he followed Peter.

They walked by Tony's office as they went upstairs and one look was enough to warn Peter to remember what happened last time. Like he'd forget. He sighed to himself as he closed his bedroom door.

"Hello Jarvis." Wade said, looking up. "How have you been today?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You're talking to the AI?" He asked once Jarvis had replied and asked how Wade was.

"Sure, he has a personality right? Why can't he have emotions too?" He replied to Jarvis' question and sat down on Peter's bed.

Peter nodded and sat by him. "True, true." He leaned back, thinking about his dad's warning last night.

"So, what do you want to do?" Wade asked, lying his head on Peter's lap.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know." He ran a hand through Wade's hair, ignoring the fact that this was his opportunity.

Wade opened one eye and looked at him. "…Do you want to talk about something?" He closed his eye again. "...Because Harry might have hinted at something."

"Really? What did he say?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He said that you wanted to talk about something that had happened to you. I'm guessing that's also what your dad mentioned last night... you know? "Last time"."

"I'm..." He frowned. "Wade... I got messed up." He whispered.

"How?" Wade said, his eyes still closed but completely attentive, if the rigidness of his body was anything to go by. "What happened?"

"You know how I said that people used me when I was open about who my dads were?" Wade nodded. "During Freshman year... one of them took my virginity and then, after he dumped me, he told everyone that he did Iron Man's and Captain America's kid. I was laughed at for months... He found me one day, crying in a bathroomstall and told me that I should man up... that Stark's didn't have hearts." He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "S-so I kept quiet about it for about two weeks, my dads were the only thing that really kept me togther. Until they went away on a mission... and then I tried to..." He looked away, unwilling to finish his sentence. Wade was trembling with rage. He wanted to kill whoever had been the one who had made Peter feel so lost and hurt.

He sat up, straddling Peter's thighs so that he could look at him directly. "I would never do that to you. I couldn't, hurting you would be like tearing out my own heart with my bare hands." He put a palm on Peter's chest. "Peter... I know we've only been together for... a really short time, but I really like you. I've liked you for a really long time. I've watched you and I fell in love with the Peter I saw. The cute guy who tripped over air and still managed to make of fool out of one of some of the toughest basketball stars on the team." He smiled at him. "We don't have to go any further than you want to. Honest. Yesterday and today have been the best days of my life because I realized that there was something I cared about enough to look forward to in life... spending time with you."

Peter threw his arms around Wade and hugged him tightly as the tears started to fall. "T-thank you."

Wade rubbed circles on his back and kissed his head. "Don't cry Bambi... Your eyes will puff up."

Peter sniffed and pulled away, wiping his eyes. "S-sorry." He smiled at him.

Wade kissed his cheek and helped wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry, that never should have happened to you."

"I felt worthless..." He swallowed and looked away from Wade again.

"You're not!" Wade almost growled. "You are worth some much more than any of them. You're worth everything to me and to all the people we'll save someday. I swear it!"

Peter stroked Wade's cheek. "Calm down there, guard dog. It's fine, I'm getting therapy for most of it..."

Wade relaxed visibly, "Good," he held Peter tight again. "I'm sorry for over reacting." He sighed. "I just... really care for you. It's starting to become an issue." he said jokingly. "Might affect my shining GPA."

Peter laughed softly and pushed him slightly. "There's one more thing... Since it happened, I've had boyfriends and stuff but... I've never let them touch me, it's always been me doing everything."

Wade frowned and looked down at him. "Could... mind if I try?" Peter swallowed and nodded.

Wade leaned closer, kissing Peter deeply and letting Peter get involved in the kiss before slipping his hand into the boy's pants, like he'd done to him the night before. Peter ignored the instinct to move Wade's hand, like he'd done to anyone else that had dared to venture there. He ran his hand through Wade's hair as he continued to kiss him. Wade moved his lips down to Peter's jaw, placing slight kisses as he began to palm him. Peter let out a soft moan, tipping his head back to expose more of his neck. Wade kissed down his neck, placing a tender kiss on his adam's apple as he unzipped Peter's pants and began to jerk him off.

"F-fuck." Peter breathed as he unconsciously bucked his hips in time with Wade's hand. It'd had been so long since he felt this way. Wade grinned and let go, kissing Peter before leaning down and wrapping his lips around Peter's shaft. Peter closed his eyes and grabbed Wade's hair, he was close already. Wade hummed around Peter's shaft before pulling it out of his mouth and licking it from the base to the tip.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Peter moaned, trying to hold on just a little longer. Wade smiled and put Peter back in his mouth and bobbed his head. Peter didn't last much longer before he came, gripping Wade's hair. Wade smiled and swallowed before licking Peter's tip clean. He got up and pulled Peter into a kiss.

"Good?" He asked.

Peter nodded as he leaned his forehead against Wade's. "Thank you, Wade..."

"My pleasure. I think we've made some serious progress today." He said and gave him a quick kiss. "Now, tuck yourself back in before your dads see you."

Peter laughed slightly and sorted himself out, just as Steve called the pair for dinner.

"Showtime." Wade whispered as he grabbed Peter's hand and they headed downstairs.

* * *

**Yeah, I ended on a smutty scene, I'm sorry! Aren't they adorable though? I freaking blushed to myself while writing half of this stuff. Next chapter we'll see how Tony and Steve react to Wade. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! You guys are so great, I can't believe how many sweet messages I've gotten! So, this chapter is a little shorter than the other two and it's going to be mostly about... Wade Wilson! Review 3**

* * *

"Uh, thank you for having me over Sirs." Wade said as they all sat down.

Tony smirked slightly at Steve. "We're always interested in meeting people who want to date our Petey."

Peter grumbled at the nickname and Wade smirked. "That's good, from what Peter's told me, you guys are great parents." He was laying it on a bit thick but he bit his lip and hoped it would work.

"We try our best." Tony smiled. "So, do you have any plans for the future Wade?"

"Yes," Wade swallowed the bite of chicken that he had in his mouth. "I plan on continuing school and becoming a psychiatrist."

Steve and Tony both looked surprised, much to Peter's amusement. He watched as his dad's eyes narrowed incredulously. "Wade's either going to Harvard or NYU." He looked to Wade. "Right?"

"Yes," Wade nodded. "Although I'd much rather stay in the New York area." Wade said, giving Peter a quick smile when Steve and Tony were looking away.

Peter smiled back at him. "He's really smart." He didn't take his eyes off Wade. "...The whole package really." He practically purred.

"Thank you." Wade said and grinned at Peter before looking back at his parents who still didn't look convinced.

Peter looked at them. "So, pop. How was the gym today?"

"Good I guess," Steve said before remembering something and grinning. "Your dad installed these new links for the punching bag so they don't snap as often. It's remarkable really." Tony grinned at Steve.

Peter smiled and grabbed Wade's hand under the table, rubbing circles into the top of the hand. "That's brilliant dad. How are the upgrades to the suit and stuff going?"

"It's getting there, the missiles are the problem though, I don't understand how those henchmen could have deactivated them all." He grumbled and speared a broccoli.

Peter glanced at Wade for a second, turning before he noticed Wade's panicked look, before turning back at Tony. "I got told today that if you cut a missile in half, it becomes "about as harmless as a wad of aluminium foil"." He glanced towards Wade when Tony raised an eyebrow.

"It's true." Wade added, his pride taking over his mouth. "If there wasn't any apparent damage done to the missiles then someone probably stuck something sharp and thin, a blade probably, in between the cap and the base holding the explosives. It's a simple trick w-they learn early on in training." Wade said and shrugged.

Peter stared open mouthed at Tony and Steve before composing himself. "Wade's really good at stuff like that..."

Wade stared at his food sheepishly. "Uh yeah, I find it fascinating." He tried to smile but it came out as nervous.

"I bet." Tony looked him up and down, his eyes narrowed. "What did you say your full name was, again?"

"Um, Wade Wilson." He said and sighed, slumping down in his chair, he was going to get tracked.

"Jarvis, scan that." Tony smirked; it turned into a frown when Jarvis told him there was nothing unusual on Wade's records.

"Thank you." Wade whispered in a cocky tone so that only Peter could hear. "Like I said sir, it's just a hobby." Peter smirked and Tony looked at Steve.

"We should get Daredevil in here. See if he's lying."

"Better yet. Coulson." Steve whispered back, watching Wade with reserved curiosity.

"Phil?" Wade asked accidentally and almost face-palmed when Steve and Tony stared at him.

"I told Wade all about my family." Peter smiled. "You think I'd leave out my godfather?"

"Mhmm!" Wade nodded quickly, cursing his big mouth and mentally thanking Peter for the save. "But if you're worried about the missiles I might say to make the base bigger" he illustrated with his hands "and move the explosives away from the cap. Of course, then you'd have to add layer of protection so they don't detonate too quickly." He said and then added. "That's just my opinion though." Peter smiled as Tony grumbled. He couldn't help it turning into a smirk.

* * *

"I'm home." Wade said slowly as he nudged the door to his apartment and stepped inside. He got two steps in before something attached itself to his leg.

"Rawr!" Came the high giggle and Wade looked down at the neat blonde hair, moving as the little girl giggled. "Gotcha!"

Wade chuckled and made a fake pained noise. "Oh no! I've been captured!" He leaned against the wall and slid down. "You're too strong for me..." He made another pained grunt and closed his eyes.

"...Wade? Wade?!" The little girl let go of his leg and poked his shoulder. "...Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and tickling her as she shrieked. "How's my favorite little monster?" He chuckled as she squirmed in his arms. He picked her up as he stood and held her at eye level. "Have fun today Danny?"

She nodded and was about to speak when another voice came from the hallway. "Where's my greeting?" They turned and looked at the girl. She was tall, a few inches shorter than Wade, with long black hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes. Wade smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Hi 'Nessa." He said and nuzzled into Danielle's hair. "Did she behave?" Danielle pouted and looked at him.

"I always behave." She protested and crossed her arms. "My teacher says I'm the most well behaved in the class." She turned her chin up at him and scoffed. Wade chuckled and kissed her head.

"Alright... so did Nessa behave?" Danny smiled and nodded.

"She made me pancakes for dinner and we watched Snow White, which Nessa says is "incredibly anti-feminist"" Wade rolled his eyes "and she painted my nails." She held up her hands and showed Wade the pretty pale blue with black flower designs.

"That's pretty!" Wade cooed and held her close as he looked at them "but did she get you ready for bed?" She made a face and Wade laughed. "Alright Monster, go take a bath and then I'll brush your hair before bed." She nodded and ran off. Wade watched her go with a smile before turning to Vanessa. "Pancakes for dinner?" He asked, not amused.

"Calm yourself." She said and chuckled. "They were whole wheat and I also gave her a chicken sandwich and a side of grapes when she came home." She sat down on the couch and motioned for Wade to sit down too. "How was the date?" She asked as Wade plopped down and put his hand in her lap.

"Ugh... I don't even know." He groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I think Steve - he asked me to call him Steve - likes me... but Mr. Stark" he frowned "looks like he wants to stab me." Vanessa chuckled.

"Not that it would do anything and not like it's the worst thing someone has done to you." He chuckled as well before looking up at her, and frowning.

"Hey..." He touched the neckline of her shirt where there was a drop of blood. "What gives?" She looked down and sighed.

"He came over to my house again." She sighed and pointed to her lip, where the skin was a bit lighter than than the rest of the skin. "You might be able to see it since I don't heal as fast as you do." She said and he nodded. "Found me working on that new bomb I told you about and got angry and..." she coughed and looked away "Well, he broke my lip along the way." Wade hissed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he said and touched her hair gently. "You should have called." She rolled her eyes and laid back a bit.

"I went to your school," she grumbled "Right after it happened, because I needed you to help me get a few glass pieces out of my leg but I saw you leaving with the Puffball." She chuckled at the nickname shed come up with for Peter.

"Hey, I like his hair." Wade protested but turned serious. "You could have stopped me, Pete wouldn't have minded."

She smirked. "And gotten in the middle of such a disgustingly sweet moment? I don't think so." She looked at the ceiling. "I got your Hogwarts letter by the way." She said with a fake smile and reached for her bag, pulling out a black envelop and putting it on Wade's stomach. "You're going to go, right?" Wade frowned but nodded.

"I have to, you know they'll come looking for me if I don't... and I don't think a month of kicking newbie mercenary ass is that bad." He looked up as she chuckled and smiled.

"You'd think we'd be able to retire by now." She complained. "We've definitely done more work than they give us credit for." Wade nodded.

"...Did you give Danny her medicine?" He asked softly and Vanessa nodded.

"It was in the pancakes." She pulled out a black vial and gave it to Wade. "Mix it into soda or anything with chocolate." She said. "She's getting good Wade..." She whispered. "I knocked over a few things, to see what would happen, and she caught ever single one... she's faster than both of us and her reflexes..." she gave a low whistle.

"And this is supposed to hide it?" He shook the thick vial.

"Yeah, it dampens her reflexes, makes her a bit slower and clumsier but we missed the correct day to give it to her so it'll take a few days for it to take effect." Wade nodded. "We'll keep an eye on her, it'll be impossible for them to find her around this time." She said reassuringly and Wade frowned.

"Nessa, you know he likes them at this age." He thought about his little sister, forced to go through the same training he had gone through at her age, when they had found him, and shuddered. "She's not like us... we both were at least aware of what we could do and we were both pretty nasty back then too." She nodded.

"And you've raised her to be the opposite..." Wade frowned. It was true, he'd made sure his sister didn't know about her own, or his talents, filled her mind with princesses and princes and tried to make sure that she was never hungry, lonely, scared, or hurt. "But you're definitely the best brother... no _the _best parental figure I've met." He snorted.

"What a compliment." He laughed and she hit his head. Wet footsteps were heard in the hallway before Danny showed up , her hair wet and purple pajamas hanging off her tiny frame.

"I'm done!" She said and sat next to Vanessa "Nessa," she motioned for Vanessa to get closer and whispered in her ear. Wade looked confused as Vanessa chuckled and nodded, sending Danielle running.

"Where's she going?" Wade frowned and tried to get up but Vanessa pushed him back down.

"Just hold on, you'll see." She stood up, letting Wade's head drop on the couch. "Stay there." She said. He closed his eyes and waited, listening to both sets of footsteps as they walked around the apartment. Both Vanessa and Danielle stopped at the edge of the room and the lights turned off before he heard both girls begin singing happy birthday.

"Oh no..." he groaned and turned over, pushing his head into the couch. "My birthday isn't until two more days." He says once they're done and lifts his head, blowing the candle off one of the cupcakes that Vanessa was carrying.

"True, but I don't see you often and Danny and I wanted to give you our gift." She set the cupcake tray down on the table and picked up Danny, setting her on her lap as she sat down on the couch. Danny held out the black box, with a red bow and gave Wade a kiss.

"We made it ourselves." She said and grinned.

Wade opened the box slowly and his eyes widened. "Oh my god..." he reached in and pulled out a dagger with a long upward quillon. It was light in his hand and he spun it in his fingers, perfectly balanced. There was a small leather cord attached to the end with a few black and red beads and a dark brown feather.

"I made the charms!" Danny said happily.

"...These are great..." Wade said, Vanessa _never_ made him weapons, he'd asked her time and time again but it was a hard job and she didn't like doing it. He put the dagger with the other one and closed box. "Alright," he held his arms open "family hug." Danny immediately launched herself into his arms and he tugged Vanessa, almost like telling her that she was part of their family too. They all cuddled for a second before Danny spoke up.

"...Can we have the cupcakes now?" Vanessa and Wade chuckled before Vanessa handed her a cupcake, giving one to Wade and taking one for herself. They all licked the frosting swirl off first before unwrapping and biting into the cake.

* * *

Peter stood by the steps of the school again, his bag slung over his back and a small smile as he stared at the text that Wade had sent him last night.

_Roses are red, violets are blue. I can't fall asleep because I'm thinking of you. -WW_

He looked up as he heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle. Wade jumped off the _back_ of the motorcycle and stepped up to talk to the person driving. Peter narrowed his eyes, confused, that was definitely Wade's motorcycle but who was driving it? Long hair stuck out from under the helmet and Wade's jacket was wrapped around a small female frame. She pulled off the helmet and Peter's eyes widened, she was gorgeous and she gave Wade a light smirk before handing him a pair of paper coffee cups and leaning forward, over the handles, to talk to him. Wade laughed at something she said and said something that made her laugh as well.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Harry asked, walking up next to him and following his gaze. "Oh... wow, who is that _babe_ talking to Wade?" He asked and Peter narrowed his eyes at him. She leaned down and kissed Wade on the cheek and, for a second, Peter was sure that she had made eye contact with him. Wade gave her a playful salute as she put her helmet back one before driving away. "...Nod if you want me to leave." Harry whispered as Wade got closer.

"Morning." Wade said and leaned down to kiss Peter's cheek. He turned to Harry. "Hey." Harry gave him a small wave. "I got you coffee." Wade said and held the coffee to Peter, a bit concerned about the silence.

"...Who was that?" Peter said and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yes, Peter's going to be the jealous type and is it a problem that I'm in love with Wade's sister? Also, Vanessa is kind of a mix of a bunch of mini- romantic interests that Wade had in the comics (the main one being Copycat - Vanessa). Review!**


End file.
